Many computer controlled electric motor systems employ calibration software to determine proper motor operations. A calibration routine occurs before normal automatic control operations and if an operating problem develops, a fault routine operates to correct the problem or to terminate motor operations.
In prior ATC networks of vehicles employing electric motors for controlling doors of the heater-ventilation-air conditioner units (HVAC), calibrating algorithms normally check for full opening and closing of doors driven by the motors. The computer using controlling software, in succession, moved each door motor in one direction until end-of-travel. An analog-feedback signal from a potentiometer associated with the motor provided a measured value for that position which the computer stored in memory.
Then the computer, using the controlling software, in succession, moved each door motor in the opposite direction to obtain and store another end-of-travel feedback signal value. The computer, usually a microcontroller unit (MCU) dedicated to the system, using this stored data, determined if the door feedback circuit operated properly.
This approach defined potentiometer settings at end-of-travel positions but does not yield any information concerning time between ends-of-travel. Such information factors in certain types of mathematical relationships to yield status of the mechanical gearing and linkage needed to affect door movement.
Hence, in developing calibration with improved accuracy for an ATC system, it is desirable to minimize errors. It is also desirable to perform calibration with computer programs performing automatically, without sacrificing effectiveness and creating a need for additional hardware.
To obtain the above-mentioned desiderata, a search was initiated. This search resulted in the present invention which incorporates average ignition voltages and door movement timing factors in an ATC network door calibration operation.